Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices, such as processor devices and memory devices, can include millions of transistors. Processor devices and memory devices utilize various electronic circuits and transistor topologies to support their operation. For example, processor devices and memory devices typically employ sense amplifier circuits, which are used to detect small-swing differential voltage signals.
Traditional transistor-based sense amplifier circuits include two cross-coupled matched transistors (ideally, two matched transistors have identical electrical characteristics). For example, some conventional sense amplifier circuits include two cross-coupled n-type field effect transistors (NFETs), each in series with a p-type field effect transistor (PFET), where the body of each NFET is connected to ground and the common source node of the NFETs is connected to a pull-down transistor. Although this traditional topology performs well for certain applications, various other body voltage configurations could possibly enable the circuit to perform at higher speed and/or to achieve other performance benefits.